Asignatura Pendiente
by limamelon
Summary: La historia repetitiva por fin terminó, pero todavía quedan palabras pendientes entre ellos. Para la semana KanoKido en tumblr [KanoKido/KidoKano]


Casualmente dejando por aquí algo que escribí para la KanoKido Week o Semana KanoKido en tumblr. Es por el día 1 y el prompt era Cita/Primeros. Tal y como mencioné en dicho sitio, mi advertencia para esta historia sería nomás que se desarrolla en la ruta de Mekakucity Actors, o sea la ruta del anime, después es bastante simple así que no habría ninguna otra aclaración por hacer.

La verdad es que desconozco sobre la existencia de la fandom de KanoKido/KidoKano en español, espero poder conocer más gracias a este medio. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Todo había terminado definitivamente. Era difícil de creer… En especial después de tantos momentos vividos y luego de haber aprendido que todos ellos habían estado atrapados en un determinado período de tiempo que continuamente se repitió una y otra vez, siempre llegando a un final malo que condicionaba a la reina a reiniciar todo una vez más. La historia de ellos parecía casi irreal, aunque a la vez era demasiado simple y lógica: la existencia misma de cada uno de ellos era un hecho surrealista después de todo.

Recostado en su cama y a pesar de estar completamente exhausto por el largo día vivido, Kano no podía conciliar el sueño. Su mente parecía no querer darle un descanso e incluso por el contrario, los últimos acontecimientos se proyectaban una vez más en su interior, entendiendo de una vez por todas cómo funcionaba el juego para aquella desagradable serpiente.

Y a pesar de que el juego había llegado a su final, dejaba realmente cierto sabor amargo… Si bien habían recuperado a Ayano que era lo que Kano más quiso durante todo ese tiempo, la nueva pérdida había sido igualmente importante, tanto para él como para las otras personas más importantes de su vida: ellos cuatro habían perdido a su figura paterna sólo unas pocas horas atrás. Aunque obviamente hacía tiempo que lo habían perdido ya, nada más que en este mismo momento la pérdida era definitiva.

… Sí seguía así seguramente no terminaría descansando en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió su tren de pensamientos. Kano, quién tenía su vista perdida en algún lugar de la pared de su habitación, desvió su mirada hacia la puerta y se mantuvo sin decir nada, ¿había sido eso parte de su imaginación? En el silencio de la noche estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo, pero estaba tan perdido en su propia cabeza y además tan cansado que en ese momento no supo decir si había sido real o no.

No tuvo que esperar tanto para que otro golpe igual de suave que el anterior despejara sus dudas, y además este nuevo sonido fue acompañado por una voz que él bien conocía.

—¿… Estás despierto aún?

Sin bien fue extremadamente suave, el murmullo fue claro en sus oídos, así que incorporándose en su cama aunque permaneciendo por debajo de las sábanas, el rubio respondió a dicho llamado con un tono de voz usual para él pero que no reflejaba en lo absoluto cómo se estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

—Adelante~ —cualquier cosa que Kido necesitara a esas horas debía ser importante, pensó Kano mientras la líder cuidadosamente abría la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido extra. Ella simplemente no se aparecería en el medio de la noche por nada, además coincidía que él no podía dormir, seguramente ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado simplemente algunas horas atrás—. ¡Kido! ¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita nocturna?

Como respuesta Kano obtuvo una mirada fría por parte de la chica, quien luego de haber ingresado había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella una vez más y se había recargado ella.

Silencio. Miradas fijas en el otro. Kano manteniendo una sonrisa, su rostro reflejando su expresión usual, mientras que Kido de igual modo mantenía su rostro sin expresión alguna.

Por supuesto que Kano sabía que ella estaba molesta con él, de la misma forma que Kido sabía que él sabía como ella se sentía al respecto. Las palabras entre ellos muchas veces no eran necesarias y este mismo momento era prueba de ello, ambos permaneciendo en silencio esperando, solamente esperando.

Kido rompió el silencio luego de un rato, quedándose donde estaba parada todavía.

—Idiota.

La sonrisa de Kano sin embargo sólo se ensanchó al oír lo que la chica tenía que decirle.

— ¿Eso es todo? —El rubio respondió, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. Primero me dices que debo limpiar el baño por un mes, ahora soy un idiota, en serio Kido, ya se te está acabando la imaginación~

La simple respuesta provocativa bastó para que Kido se parara derecha y caminara hacia la cama donde Kano seguía sentado, esperando algún tipo de golpe o algo por parte de la chica, pero tal acción jamás llegó. Una vez que estuvo parada enfrente de él, Kido tomó a Kano por el cuello de su playera y lo sacudió no tan suave como ella hubiera esperado.

— ¡Eres realmente un idiota! —Su voz se había elevado para este punto ya. Más que enojada Kido se sentía frustrada y culpable, culpable de jamás haberse dado cuenta por lo que Kano había estado pasando, culpable por no haberlo podido ayudar, culpable por no poderlo ayudar aún. Porque aunque odiara que Kano le haya escondido tantas cosas incluyendo sus verdaderos pensamientos, expresar sus propios sentimientos abiertamente no era su punto fuerte tampoco.

Idealmente ella querría contenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que ella estaría siempre a su lado tal y como él había hecho cuando aún eran niños, siempre atento para sostener su mano y hacerla notar en cualquier situación en donde ella aún luchaba con poder controlar su habilidad, pero… No era tan sencillo. Por supuesto ella terminó pellizcando su brazo para intentar desactivar su habilidad en caso de que él la estuviera usando ahora mismo, no había forma de que él estuviera tan alegre ahora mismo, no con todo lo que había pasado.

— ¡Oww-! ¡Ya basta! —Kano intentó detenerla, pero en vez Kido simplemente tomó ambas mejillas del rubio y tiró de ellas hacia abajo mientras éste mitad intentaba detenerla y mitad reía.

—Siempre puedes cargar con todo por ti mismo, ¿verdad? ¡Así que deja de quejarte ya! —la chica continuó tironeando de las mejillas del mentiroso a modo de regaño por haber mantenido semejante cantidad de información alejada tanto de ella como de Seto.

Sin darse cuenta Kido había tomado asiento en la cama justo al lado de donde Kano estaba, pero realmente eso no importaba. Las manos de Kano estaban sobre las de ella, intentando suavemente detenerla mientras se quejaba un poco más.

Él sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar enfadada, molesta, disgustada o lo que fuera con él, y no esperaba que fuera a perdonarlo tampoco. Es más, era mejor así. Sospechado, negado, rechazado… Especialmente por una de esas pocas personas que él más quería en este mundo, capaz así podría encontrar su verdadero ser que había perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Fue allí cuando ella dejó de tirar de sus mejillas, dándose cuenta que aquellos ojos oscuros parecían estar por dejar caer una que otra lágrima. Si había algo que Kano detestaba era cuando Kido lloraba, ya que lo hacía sentir impotente, especialmente cuando era parcialmente su culpa como podía aplicarse en este caso.

— ¡No llores…! —Kano susurró, manteniendo sus manos sobre las de ella en sus mejillas—. No llores… —Repitió en un tono de voz más bajo mientras que Kido desviaba su mirada, una silenciosa lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Ahora ella estaba incluso aún más frustrada, se suponía que luego de regañarlo sería ella quien lo contendría a él, sin embargo era él una vez más quien intentaba animarla, no era justo así. Empujándolo ligeramente para tomar algo de distancia, ella frotó sus ojos para limpiar cualquier indicio de lágrimas y prevenir que más de ellas cayeran por su rostro. Sin mirarlo, Kido decidió recomponerse primero antes de hablar una vez más y Kano por supuesto mantuvo el acuerdo tácito de quedarse callados los dos.

Silencio una vez más, pero de nuevo no era incómodo en lo absoluto, incluso dada la situación. Todo estaba dicho ya, bueno casi todo al menos.

—Te perdono nomás porque eres un idiota —Kido quebró el silencio una vez más, a lo cual Kano respondió con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios, no esperando nada menos por parte de ella—. ¿Kano…?

— ¿Hm~?

— ¿Tienes más secretos importantes que aún no sepamos? —Ella preguntó con un hilo de voz, su mirada fija en los ojos felinos del rubio esperando que ahora no le mintiera, deseando que realmente no hubiera más nada y que ahora pudieran todos intentar vivir una vida feliz, algo que venían tratando de hacer desde muy pequeños.

Para sorpresa de Kido Kano tardó en responder, lo cual como primera impresión hizo que se pusiera algo nerviosa por un instante. Pero si Kano tardó en responder fue porque dudó si era el momento adecuado ese mismo.

No, definitivamente este era el momento más inapropiado, pero a su vez no quería mentirle, no ahora. En vez de responder con palabras, Kano se inclinó levemente para estar más cercano a Kido quien se encontraba sentada justo en frente de él y a continuación, sin dejarle espacio para que reaccionara, posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Kido se congeló por un instante, de entre todas las cosas que Kano podría haber dicho o hecho en este momento jamás se imaginó que él fuera a besarla. Ella había decidido hacía tiempo ya que si bien sus sentimientos por él eran fuertes, era mejor mantenerlos ocultos y no dejar que eso afectara su amistad, pero… ¿Entonces era algo recíproco?

Sin siquiera corresponder el beso ella movió su rostro ligeramente hacia atrás para terminar el contacto entre ellos aunque aún permaneciendo cerca. Su rostro hervía en aquellos momentos, ¡había sido su primer beso después de todo! Pero, ¿cómo es que él no estaba sonrojado en lo absoluto? Este bastardo…

Pellizcando su mejilla una vez más, primero sintiendo el calor y luego revelando que de hecho el rubio estaba escondiendo su verdadero rostro hizo que Kido se molestara.

Vaya manera de arruinar su primer beso…

Aunque al darse cuenta lo que ella misma estaba pensando se sintió aún más avergonzada, por lo cual lo tiró de su mejilla incluso aún más fuerte.

— ¡I-Idiota! ¡Tienes que arruinar todo tú y tus estúpidas mentir— sin embargo jamás llegó a terminar lo que estaba expresando en forma de queja, ya que Kano volvió a acercarse para darle otro beso, ignorando tanto su mano en su mejilla como que ahora ella podía ver que él estaba tan avergonzado por lo que había hecho como ella, lo cual mostraba su lado vulnerable.

Pero ella no había respondido mal al primer contacto entre sus labios. En realidad ni siquiera había correspondido el beso, pero por ser Kido y por las reacciones posteriores Kano estaba menos inseguro y con más confianza para poder hacerlo una vez más.

Entre tantos secretos guardados uno era definitivamente los sentimientos por su amiga de la infancia que irremediablemente habían crecido durante todos estos años. Intentó engañarse a sí mismo y pretender que nada pasaba, pero era en vano. Había valido la pena arriesgarse así después de todo.

Y para su contento, esta vez Kido sí presionó sus labios contra los de él, devolviéndole el beso, dejando a sus sentimientos mezclados de lado y solamente concentrándose en el momento, algo que ambos independientemente habían deseado y que sólo había ocurrido luego de una situación de vulnerabilidad extrema como la que estaban viviendo en ese preciso momento.

Cuando por fin se separaron, sus mejillas aún con un tinte rojizo, ambos se mantuvieron cerca todavía. No hubo necesidad de más palabras al respecto, ambos besos habían bastado para dejar en claro los sentimientos de uno por el otro. Al menos por esta noche era suficiente.

Recargándose contra el hombro de Kano, Kido cerró sus ojos, aún avergonzada pero sin arrepentirse por lo que había sucedido. Realmente habían compartido un beso, ¿eso significaba que…? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del rubio.

— Ahh~ Kido es tan linda~ —Kano susurró a modo juguetón, rodeándola con sus brazos para impedir que ella lo empujara en respuesta. Tal y como esperaba, Kido intentó apartarse pero se vio detenida por sus brazos, no ofreciendo mucha oposición a ello.

—Idiota… —Fue lo único que ella dijo, aunque en su rostro había ahora una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Esa noche, luego de varios años de no compartir la misma cama, ambos descansaron juntos, encontrando por fin el sueño que habían buscado por separado sin éxito alguno.


End file.
